


Le Rayon vert

by eddiedelete



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Марк, словно темная материя, ускорял в хаотичном порядке сердцебиение, улыбался глазами, сиял, как тысяча звёзд, и Джэхён обожал влюбляться в такие минуты. Это было мимолетно, приятно и ни к чему не обязывало.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Le Rayon vert

Если бы хуевое настроение можно было как-то измерить, то Джэхён отмерил бы его количеством скуренных сигарет. День еще не заканчивался, а первая пачка уже пустовала. Кофе тоже не осталось. Джэхён ненавидел черный кофе и курить, в общем-то, тоже, а еще он ненавидел что-то ненавидеть. Чувство ненависти противоречило всем его убеждениям. Хотя это чувство совсем не противоречило вечеру пятницы, когда недописанных писем на рабочем столе было больше, чем осталось зерен в кофемашине. 

Джэхён вышел из кабинета, чтобы стрельнуть у программистов сигарет или хотя бы подымить электронкой. Сенная дрянь тоже не особо вдохновляла, но стресс подсаживал на всё, чем можно было подымить. Айти офис пустовал, и Джэхён удручённо вздохнул. Даже самый задротский отдел закончил работать, а он до сих пор возился с письмами. Прошло две недели, как уволилась его помощница, и без нее оказалось намного тяжелее, чем Джэхён предполагал. Замену ей так и не нашли, поэтому генеральный директор предложил вакантное место своему сыну, выпустившемуся недавно из универа. К счастью Джэхёна, сын директора согласился, но на работу он должен был выйти только в понедельник, а помощь не помешала бы именно сейчас. 

Джэхён спустился на первый этаж, чтобы купить кофе в автомате. Охранник посмотрел на него сочувствующе и угостил парой сигарет. Возвращаясь обратно в офис с пластиковым стаканчиком с дешевым кофе в одной руке и сигаретами в другой, Джэхён подумал, что с таким набором к стрессу скоро можно будет приплюсовать проблемы с желудком. Самое тупое, что это в любой момент можно было прекратить, но Джэхён чересчур лихо разогнался и не знал, как теперь остановиться. 

У Джэхёна не было проблем с концентрацией, но, когда рабочий день переваливал в ночь, сознание автоматически переключалось на какую-нибудь херню. Периодически Джэхён скроллил ленту в инстаграме, сохраняя в избранное то, что вдохновляло и могло пригодиться в будущем. Просматривал сообщения в общем чате с друзьями, но не отвечал, иначе это могло затянуть надолго. Доён снова начал спор о том, является ли гиперреализм искусством. Юту, судя по количеству отвеченных, эта тема задела сильнее всех остальных. И это было смешно, учитывая то, что они жили вместе.

В четвертом часу ночи Джэхён снова сгонял за кофе, в этот раз покупая сразу два стаканчика. Не было никакого смысла изводить себя таким образом, письма, в общем-то, не горели. Горело банальное джэхёново упрямство. Он знал, что не сможет отдохнуть спокойно, помня о том, что работа не доделана. Выходные хотелось провести максимально абстрагировано от рабочих дел.

В шестом часу уже утра Джэхён сел в машину, включая понравившуюся подборку на саундклауде, и вырулил с парковки. Он думал о том, как провести субботу, но понимал, что привычный план, состоящий из посещения новых выставок, в этот день не вписывался. Жутко клонило в сон. Уже будучи дома под одеялом Джэхён скинул в чат просьбу придумать на вечер развлекательную программу и сразу же отрубился.

***

В понедельник утром Джэхён первым делом разослал все дописанные с пятницы по субботу письма журналистам. Потом около часа просидел в отделе дизайна, мечтая слиться с креслом.  
\- Цвет слоновой кости? Серьезно? Почему, блять, не гигрофора? Или слишком белый? – Дженни стояла у стенда с графическими макетами, скрестив руки на груди. Вид у неё был максимально разъяренный. Джэхён понимал ее негодование, но ничего не мог поделать, в конце концов, он просто передавал информацию со слов заказчика.  
\- Принести тебе кофе? – мирно предложил Джэхён лишь бы побыстрее свалить из кабинета. – Только не говори о том, что он должен быть по цвету черного сланца, пожалуйста.  
Дженни ухмыльнулась, потому что именно это она и собиралась сказать. Потом вздохнула, сев за компьютер.  
\- Хочу виски, а не кофе, - ее пальцы шумно застучали по клавиатуре. - Пересылаю тебе палитру с пантонами. Пусть отметит свой блядский цвет слоновой кости.

Джэхён кивнул и быстро ретировался. Раньше с дизайнерами контактировала его помощница, и теперь Джэхён понимал, почему она уволилась. Дженни не выглядела как человек, который мог растоптать взглядом, зато словами она жонглировала лихо. И в выражениях не стеснялась. 

Когда Джэхён добрался до своего кабинета в надежде пять минут передохнуть, его ждал сюрприз в лице генерального директора, который собирался представить своего сына. До того, как стать руководителем Джэхён проработал пиар-менеджером три года, и за это время научился держать лицо. Весь мир жил по установке «клиент всегда прав, даже если клиент последняя мразь». Сотни раз приходилось улыбаться, когда хотелось наоборот, или быть заинтересованным на совершенно нудных мероприятиях. Поэтому, собственно, когда директор знакомил Джэхёна с сыном, он вежливо улыбнулся своему новому помощнику, не выдавая ни одним мускулом насколько он, блять, ошарашен. Какая же охуенно нелепая случайность. Хоть прям на месте начинай писать историю в «Нью Йорк Таймс» для колонки «Современная любовь», хотя современного проёба в этом всём больше, чем любви. 

\- Мне не очень нравится, когда ко мне обращаются по корейскому имени, но отец упорно представляет меня именно так, - сказал его новый помощник, когда генеральный директор оставил их в кабинете вдвоем. На нём были леопардовые конверсы, черные джинсы и белая свободная рубашка, застегнутая на все пуговицы. Джэхёну стало душно, словно накрахмаленный воротник стягивал его горло. Джэхён не был принципиальным (принципиальность была за гранью его понимания), но он никогда не заводил на работе ни серьезных романов, ни коротких интрижек, потому что заранее не любил проблемы, которые могли бы возникнуть на фоне. Когда сын директора представился Марком, Джэхёна окончательно припечатало, будто произнесенное вслух уже знакомое имя чернильной ручкой прописалось в нижнем углу договора о предстоящем нарушении спокойной джэхёновой жизни. Марк был в меру приветлив, ничем не выдавая тот факт, что они уже знакомы. Как минимум, в библейском смысле. И последнее, о чем должен был думать Джэхён, оказавшись в подобной ситуации, так это о пирсингах под ключицами за белой хлопковой тканью.

Сегодня Марк выглядел иначе, не как в их первую встречу. Без подведенных глаз и кучи бутафорных пирсингов на мочках ушей он казался проще, а еще без всей этой напускной распущенности – младше. Джэхёну стало неоправданно стыдно, будто он склонил к разврату малолетнего, хотя разница в возрасте между ними была всего в три года. 

Пока Джэхён пережевывал случившееся, Марк реагировал намного лучше. Задавал вопросы по работе, делая заметки в айфоне о своих прямых обязанностях. За полдня понедельника никто из них ни разу не заикнулся о случившемся в ночь субботы, поэтому Джэхён расслабился и решил плыть по течению. Может быть, замалчивать – не самый лучший вариант, но в данный момент казалось, что лучше не придумаешь. Джэхён сосредоточился на письмах журналистов, которые стали приходить после обеда в ответ, и до вечера отвлекался только на кофе. 

\- Как тебе первый рабочий день? – спросил Джэхён, когда офис начал пустеть. С пятницы в верхнем ящике тумбочки осталась одна сигарета, о которой он мечтал весь день.  
\- Офигенно! – Марк проигнорировал кресло и забрался на широкий подоконник. Он замолчал на пару секунд, разглядывая вид из окна. Солнце зацепилось за верхушку одного здания и, казалось, словно небо напротив них полыхает. Один из самых красивых закатов, которые посчастливилось наблюдать Джэхёну, был на вершине Ла Пальма – там солнце утопало в густых облаках, похожих на бушующее море. Сейчас все прорисовывалось намного проще, но силуэт Марка на фоне, словно магический эффект в фотошопе, делал картину намного более волнующей.  
Ох, вот это сейчас было совсем не в тему. 

– Хотя я представлял всё совсем иначе, – Марк повернулся лицом к Джэхёну и улыбнулся.  
Джэхён хорошо помнил свой первый рабочий день, поэтому примерно представлял, что именно не сложилось в ожиданиях Марка.  
\- Не 99 франков? – Джэхён улыбнулся в ответ. Если забыть про одну нелепую мысль, выданную сознанием минуту назад, их общение сейчас было вполне комфортным.  
\- Однозначно, - Марк спрыгнул с подоконника. – Ты еще работаешь?  
\- Да, нужно кое-что доделать, - соврал Джэхён, понимая, что не готов уменьшать пространство. Сорок пять этажей вниз в тесном лифте с личным помощником, с которым Джэхён уже целовался на пороге своей квартиры, могли бы растянуться в вечность. А ему хватило и одного дня, чтобы быть загнанным в угол. Это дело в срочном порядке нужно было закурить.

***

Неделя пролетела быстро, словно кнопку rewind заклинило, и время перематывало на одной большой скорости. Такая суматоха была привычной перед любым предстоящем мероприятием. Большую часть времени Джэхён проводил вне офиса, встречаясь с журналистами, которые согласились писать статьи о благотворительном вечере. Само событие мало кого интересовало, и спасали только приглашенные гости. Популярность ценилась выше, чем какое-то там благое дело. Джэхён старался не копаться глубоко в дебрях нынешней реальности, но иногда его друзья на пару выдавали такую философию, что впору было закопаться самому.

С Марком за все время Джэхён переговорил с глазу на глаз всего пару раз. В основном, они чатились – Марк прописывал детали сделанной работы, Джэхён поручал что-то новое. Ограниченная социальной сетью дистанция окончательно примирила Джэхёна со сложившейся ситуацией. Он думал об этом непозволительно часто. В конце концов, Джэхён пришёл к одной простой мысли - он не в состоянии изменить то, что сделано, поэтому глупо и не профессионально перегибать палку, намеренно ограничивая их общение. 

Казалось, Марку это давалось намного легче. Он общался с Джэхёном так, словно был его другом, а не помощником, не переходя при этом панибратскую черту. Джэхёна устраивал такой формат, лишь изредка что-то глубоко засевшее внутри выбиралось наружу, и если бы хоть кто-то мог читать его мысли, то одним закатыванием глаза дело не обошлось. Не то чтобы Джэхёна задевала легкость Марка, ведь обратная реакция усложнила бы всё в край, но Марку словно было совсем наплевать. Ну, переспали однажды, с кем не бывает.

Когда они познакомились в клубе в прошлую субботу, Марк был более чем заинтересован. На нем был свитшот, открывающий вид на ключицы, и Джэхёна с первого взгляда переклинило на серебряных пирсингах под ними. Они поговорили пару минут ни о чем, а потом Марк схватил его за запястье, утягивая на танцпол. Или в головокружительный водоворот. Из-за выпитого алкоголя и громкой музыки казалось будто они в центре скопления галактик. Марк, словно темная материя, ускорял в хаотичном порядке сердцебиение, улыбался глазами, сиял, как тысяча звёзд, и Джэхён обожал влюбляться в такие минуты. Это было мимолетно, приятно и ни к чему не обязывало. После танцев Джэхён вывел Марка из клуба на улицу и поцеловал, прижав к обшарпанной двери черного входа. Мимолетное, приятное и ничего не обязывающее продолжилось уже в его квартире. 

Джэхёна устраивало влюбляться в людей на одну ночь. Это как снять видео на последний гигабайт памяти. Видеоряд, к которому относишься с особенным трепетом ввиду его исключительности. Марк часто улыбался глазами, словно все, за что цеплялся его взгляд было прекрасным. Он был дружелюбным, легким на подъем, ответственно относился к работе и громко смеялся. Шутил с ребятами на ресепшене, задабривал Дженни ликерными конфетами, выходил на перекур с айтишниками, обсуждая с ними компьютерные игры. И это уже не было одним видео. Джэхён словно оказался в документальном фильме Вима Вендерсона, где за одним экраном другой – побольше – транслирующий сотню новых видеорядов. В изобилующем моментами полиэкране было легко заблудиться. Джэхён плутал между кадрами, собирая, будто скрупулёзный монтажер, весь материал в один фильм. И это было так некстати.

***

\- Единственное ради чего я готов посещать подобные мероприятия – это бесплатное шампанское, - Доён взял с подноса один бокал и сделал изящный глоток. Юта согласно кивнул.  
\- А как же благотворительность? – рассмеялся Джэхён. Забавно, что именно они грели джэхёновы уши своими философскими трактатами.  
\- Обычная мишура. Люди делают это только для того, чтобы потешить своё самолюбие.  
\- Ты же не думаешь так на самом деле?

Джэхёну по долгу службы нельзя было выпивать ничего алкогольного, поэтому он остановился на апельсиновом фрэше. Зал был заполнен под завязку, и он высматривал в толпе Марка, который должен был приехать на час раньше, чтобы отметить всех присутствующих. 

\- Я не настолько сноб, но сегодня у меня настроение побузить, - Доён прищурился, словно в попытке просканировать Джэхёна. – Кого ты высматриваешь весь вечер?  
Джэхён дал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Ну, нельзя же быть настолько очевидным. Тем более перед людьми, которые знают тебя вечность и замечают такие детали сразу.  
\- Своего помощника. Он должен отчитаться о гостях, - как можно безразличнее выдал Джэхён. Либо Доёна разморило от шампанского, либо он решил не насидать, поэтому повернулся к Юте, чтобы обсудить кошмарный постер, висящий между колоннами. Если бы Дженни слышала этот разговор, никто из них не остался бы в живых. И первым под раздачу попал бы сам Джэхён. Она сотни раз говорила, что клиент с полным отсутствием понимания красоты не может быть прав, и упомянула, что никогда не вставит этот постер в своё портфолио. 

Когда к их столу подошёл Марк, Доён и Юта снова спорили. Джэхён не прислушивался, потому что не любил в этом участвовать. Странным образом спорящие друг с другом Доён и Юта вмиг могли объединиться, чтобы сокрушить Джэхёна, словно он не имел прав на свое мнение. Марк сел рядом, протягивая Джэхёну папку со списком гостей. На нём была темно-синяя рубашка с симметричными тонкими линиями фольги на воротнике. Ему очень шло серебро, и, наверное, на этой мысли нужно было остановиться.  
\- Разве это не дискриминация, что нам нельзя пить? – тихо спросил Марк, останавливая официанта и заказывая сок. Он выглядел уставшим и не таким веселым, каким бывал в офисе.  
\- О, давайте поговорим о дискриминации, - тут же вмешался Доён, не давая возможность Джэхёну ответить. – Разве весь этот вечер не дискредитирует саму цель мероприятия? Вложить столько денег, чтобы люди с большими деньгами были сыты и довольны.  
\- Сытые и довольные люди вкладывают больше денег, чем на них потрачено, разве нет? – Марк ответил немного неуверенно, словно к нему априори были настроено враждебно, и он не понимал, чем это заслужил.  
\- Ты как никто другой знаешь, что цель оправдывает средства, - пригвоздил Джэхён, кидая на Доёна хмурый взгляд. Он-то привык, что Доён умел быть несерьезным с абсолютно серьезным лицом, а вот Марк мог не верно растолковать его поведение.  
\- Мы пришли сюда ради бесплатного шампанского, - примирительно сказал Юта, словно чувствуя настроение Джэхёна. Доён в подтверждение поднял бокал, и Марк расслабился.

Джэхёну пришлось несколько раз отлучиться, чтобы снова переговорить с журналистами. Дело не заканчивалось только освещением мероприятия, их отзывы о пройденном вечере имели большое значение для будущих проектов агентства. Кто-то из журналистов был настроен доброжелательно, концентрируясь на благотворительности, кто-то, подобно Доёну, явно мог упомянуть что-нибудь о божественном пафосе. Главной задачей Джэхёна было задобрить категоричную часть журналистов, чтобы минимизировать количество плохих отзывов. 

Марк быстро освоился в компании Доёна и Юты, поэтому Джэхён перестал переживать за сохранность его нервной системы. А вот своя была на пределе истощения. В середине вечера он попросил одного из барменов незаметно долить ему в сок немного водки. Вновь присоединившись к своим друзьям и помощнику, Джэхён пожалел, что водки в соке было меньше, чем сока. Они разговаривали о Тэне - его бывшем парнем, и это было одной из тех тем, которые при Марке почему-то поднимать не хотелось.  
\- Когда мы учились в университете, Тэн подрабатывал в тату-салоне. Может быть, ты видел татуировку Джэхёна. Это Тэн нарисовал. 

Джэхён едва не поперхнулся. Татуировка была вырисована вдоль позвоночника, поэтому предположение о том, что Марк мог ее видеть было очень неуместным. И хотя Марк уже успел обвести ее контур и губами, и пальцами, никто кроме них двоих об этом не знал.  
Когда Доён понял, что ляпнул, его глаза округлились, и он нелепо замахал руками.  
\- Черт, прости! Я не это имел ввиду. Я про инстаграм Джэхёна. Там точно есть фотка его татуированной спины. 

Марк был спокойным, словно репетировал эту сцену несколько раз. Джэхёну внезапно подумалось, может быть, его спокойствие не беспричинно? Может быть, в субботний вечер Марк был в той кондиции, когда возникает временная лицевая агнозия, и Джэхён для него стал очередным искаженным лицом?  
\- У меня нет инстаграма, - с улыбкой ответил Марк, словно заранее предугадывая реакцию на свое заявление.  
\- У тебя нет инстаграма? Как же ты следишь за жизнью Кайли Дженнер? - возмутился Юта.  
\- Не зомбируй его мозг, пожалуйста, своим семейством, - Доён закатил глаза. – В общем, Тэн к окончанию университета накопил деньги и оборудовал личную студию, а потом его работы заметил один критик из «Нью Йоркера». У нас с Ютой есть теория, что у Джэхёна глаз наметан и он специально встречается со всеми этими деятелями искусства, чтобы потом приглашать их на подобные мероприятия в качестве гостей.  
\- Очень удобно устроился, - подтвердил Юта. – Хотя расставаться мирно со своими бывшими тоже своего рода искусство. Если бы мы с тобой расстались, то это стало бы началом третьей мировой.  
\- Ты такой романтик, когда говоришь о нашем предполагаемом расставании, - Доён прижал руки к груди, но его губы затронула едва заметная улыбка.

А вот Джэхёну хотелось сбежать. Или провалиться сквозь землю. Марк не стал ничего комментировать, притихнув. Он держал в руке айфон, на экране которого высветилось несколько уведомлений подряд. Марк быстро ответил на сообщение и повернулся к Джэхёну.  
\- Мне нужно присутствовать до конца мероприятия?  
Джэхён прикусил кончик языка, который жгло уточнением о дальнейших планах Марка на вечер. Это не было его делом. Обязанности Марка были выполнены, и, как хороший руководитель, Джэхён должен был отпустить его еще час назад.  
\- Нет. Ты можешь идти, если хочешь.  
\- Круто! Я бы умер, если бы провел весь вечер субботы таким образом, - честно признался Марк, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он завис на секунду, словно его дезориентировало в пространстве собственным откровением, затем попрощался с Доёном и Ютой.

За неделю Джэхён узнал о Марке ровно столько, сколько прилично знать о своем новом сотруднике. Но он совершенно не представлял каким был Марк за пределами офиса, вне работы. То есть представлял, конечно, но это было единожды, поэтому картина целиком не складывалась. Джэхён не мог знать наверняка, проводил ли Марк каждый вечер субботы так же, как на прошлой неделе. Являлось ли для него нормой утягивать кого-то на танцпол, а потом целоваться с этим человеком у черного входа. Джэхён никогда бы не осудил такой образ жизни, потому что, во-первых, периодически сам так жил, во-вторых, всегда был человеком широких взглядов. Но сейчас это казалось чем-то личным. Джэхён не был честен сам с собой и не до конца осознавал свои намерения. Но одно понимал точно – думать о том, что сегодняшнюю ночь Марк проведет с кем-то другим, было иррационально неприятно.

***

Джэхён уныло наблюдал, как его неисправную машину увозит автоконсьерж. Что же не так с этими понедельниками, что именно в них случается какая-нибудь херня? Он не опаздывал на работу и спокойно мог вызвать такси, но сам факт того, что было раннее утро, а день уже не задался, печалил с особым размахом. Когда Джэхён открыл вкладку с приложением такси, смартфон завис на секунду и на экране высветился номер помощника.

\- Чисто гипотетически, насколько я могу опоздать, чтобы не упасть в глазах начальника? – начал Марк. Судя по исходившему шуму, он ехал в машине с открытыми окнами где-то в центре. Было слышно, как гудели другие автомобили.  
\- А сколько гипотетического времени тебе нужно, чтобы добраться до работы?  
Марк замялся и едва внятно ответил, что ну, наверное, часа три, может четыре, но может и меньше. Ему нужно было добраться до дома, чтобы переодеться, а жил он практически на окраине города. Джэхён закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти.  
\- Ты можешь заехать сразу за мной? Так будет быстрее. А я захвачу для тебя какую-нибудь рубашку, - предложил Джэхён, когда успокоился. Сколько раз придется напоминать самому себе, что это не его дело, где и у кого ночует Марк? В голове не укладывалось, что Джэхён вообще об этом задумывался. Нет, ну, серьезно?  
Марк долго не отвечал, словно никак не могу переварить услышанное.  
\- Хорошо, - в конце концов, сказал он и сразу же отключил звонок. 

Когда чёрная BMW припарковалась у шлагбаума, до Джэхёна дошло, что он не скинул Марку свой адрес, а тот, в свою очередь, не уточнил, где живет его начальник. Утро и так не задалось, поэтому Джэхён решил проигнорировать все непрошенные мысли. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что сможет их игнорировать, пока не сел в машину. Оверсайз футболка с глубоким вырезом не прикрывала ключицы Марка и его серебряные пирсинги тоже, и Джэхён в полном объеме ощутил, что такое гиперфиксация. Его так сильно переклинило, что это было ненормальным и граничило где-то рядом с помешательством. Тут же флэшбеками всплыли кадры с их совместно проведенной ночи, как Джэхён вел губами по этим самым ключицам и обводил языком серебряные капельки. Естественно Марк заметил его взгляд. Он улыбнулся, неумело прикрывая за улыбкой ухмылку, и Джэхёну стало неудобно. Блядское утро блядского понедельника. Джэхён бесцеремонно кинул на колени помощника пакет с новой рубашкой, которую не носил, потому что она была ему великовата. Как раз в стиле Марка, который не любил обтягивающие вещи. И, Господи, спасибо? Марк тут же надел рубашку на футболку, застегнул на три верхние пуговицы, спасая Джэхёна от унизительного залипания, и, закатав длинные широкие рукава, вырулил с улицы. 

Джэхён прижался виском к окну и прикрыл глаза, надеясь на то, что Марк не станет беспокоить его своими разговорами. Не хотелось обсуждать даже рабочие темы. Джэхёну нужно было время, чтобы смириться со своим кризисом. Ситуации, ставившие его в тупик, обычно старательно избегались Джэхёном, но в данный момент он не мог позволить себе даже минимальную пробежку. Ну вот куда ему бежать, когда Марк сидел буквально в метре от него? Когда его рабочий стол находился в кабинете Джэхёна? Когда он занимал семьдесят процентов его мыслей? 

Марк включил музыку, которая начала вытеснять тишину из салона, и Джэхёна от негромкой мелодичной песни разморило. Он проснулся от легкого прикосновения к своему плечу. Марк уже припарковал машину и ждал, когда Джэхён оклемается от короткого сна, барабаня пальцами по рулю. Когда они поднимались вверх на лифте, Марк спросил:  
\- Это нормально, что мы приехали вместе?  
\- Почему это может быть не нормальным? – не сразу понял Джэхён. Марк пожал плечами. За рулем своей машины он выглядел более уверенным, чем сейчас. – Никто ничего не подумает, не беспокойся. Я не завожу романов на работе, и об этом давно все в курсе. К тому же ты сын директора.  
\- А еще я не деятель искусства, - зачем-то дополнил Марк, широко улыбнувшись. Когда открылись двери лифта, он предупредил Джэхёна, что начнет работу минут через пять, как только поздоровается с ребятами из айти-отдела. 

Джэхён включил кофе-машину и вышел на балкон покурить. Через перегородку до него донесся смех Марка, и Джэхён с досадой понял, что никогда не слышал, как смеется Марк рядом с ним. Это всегда было через стену, либо на другой стороне офиса, словно Джэхён всем существом отмагничивал от себя любое проявление его смеха. Когда Марк зашел в кабинет, Джэхён уже разбирал почту.  
\- Нам нужно просмотреть все письма с проектами и выбрать два мелких и один крупный. Дедлайн последнего желательно в месяц. Если это что-то очень крутое, то можно сократить до двух недель, но тогда без мелких проектов. 

Марк кивнул, усаживаясь за свой рабочий стол. Сейчас он был необычайно тихим, и поначалу это было весьма кстати, но к обеду тишина стала нервировать. Марк выходил пару раз, когда Джено из айти-отдела скидывал ему звонки, приглашая в курилку. Джэхён в эти перерывы варил себе очередной кофе, все больше огорчаясь понедельником. Новости из автосервиса навалили пластом еще пару десятков грамм огорчений.  
\- Что сказали? – поинтересовался Марк, когда Джэхён отложил телефон на край стола.  
\- Ремонт займет неделю.  
\- Я могу подвозить тебя утром до работы, - предложил он. – Мне все равно по пути. Ну, и отвозить домой могу тоже, если ты не будешь задерживаться, - Марк улыбнулся с привычным дружелюбием. Джэхёну не нравилась эта идея. То есть, конечно, это было бы удобно и не пришлось бы тратить лишние деньги на такси, но выдержит ли он быть каждое утро так близко к Марку в небольшом салоне автомобиля? Но с другой стороны, возможно, Джэхён гиперболизировал несуществующую проблему? В конце концов, Марк за все время ни разу не попытался завести разговор об их первой встрече. И он не был виноват в том, что Джэхёна местами переклинивало. Было в Марке что-то такое, что наводило беспорядок в его голове, но Джэхён вроде не маленький мальчик, чтобы не справиться с этим и не разобрать все по полкам.  
\- Если тебя это не сильно затруднит, - подумав, все-таки согласился он.

К концу рабочего дня они определились с проектами, и Джэхён отправил их на согласование генеральному директору. 

Каждое утро в салоне черной BMW Джэхёна ждал в меру крепкий кофе в стаканчике и свежеиспеченная булочка. Марк включал любимые джэхёновы подборки на саундклауде, иногда тихо подпевая тем песням, что нравились ему самому. Джэхён не хотел пользоваться его «гостеприимством», но Марк не возражал против курения, поэтому иногда Джэхён дымил в приоткрытое окно. И в какой-то момент с ужасом понял, что хотел бы проводить так каждое утро. Не было никакой неловкости, небольшое пространство салона не душило. С Марком было комфортно, как бывает с близкими друзьями. Посторонние мысли периодически возникали, но они быстро проносились мимо легким шлейфом, оставляя после себя едва заметные следы. Джэхён начинал жалеть, что его машина вообще подлежала ремонту. И что в какой-то момент совместные поездки на работу прекратятся.

Иногда они сразу же переходили к обсуждению рабочих вопросов. После согласования с директором проектов началась будничная суета с написанием писем журналистам и обсуждений с заказчиками деталей проведения мероприятий. Марку каким-то образом удалось подружиться с Дженни, и Джэхён благодарил всех существующих и несуществующих богов за то, что ему самому больше не приходилось с ней взаимодействовать. Марк тоже на нее жаловался, но обычно не всерьез. Ему нравилось, с какой изощренностью Дженни критиковала заказы клиентов.

После работы Марк всегда ждал Джэхёна на парковке, прислонившись спиной к машине. К этому времени его волосы были растрёпанными, он выглядел уставшим, но с неизменной легкой улыбкой на губах. Марк шутливо открывал для Джэхёна дверь, словно швейцар. Джэхён сначала закатывал глаза, потом втянулся в игру, изображая из себя особу королевских кровей. На обратном пути выбор музыки был за Марком, и Джэхён научился определять по проигрывающемуся его настроение. Что-то ненавязчивое попсовое не удивляло, а вот в инструментальных битах, созданных андеграудной чикагской группой, было много нетипичной для Марка меланхолии. Джэхён рассматривал украдкой его профиль, который в такие моменты словно заострялся. Может быть, дело было в наступающем вечере, когда мягкие цвета поглощались тенями. Может быть, в усталости, которая линиями вырисовывалась на скулах. В любом случае, Джэхёну приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не протянуть руку и не прикоснуться к лицу Марка, чтобы разгладить возникшие острые углы.

В пятницу Джэхёну пришлось задержаться на собрании руководителей, но Марк пообещал его подождать у выхода из офиса. Когда Джэхён вышел на улицу, Марк сидел на капоте, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Он махнул рукой, словно они давно не виделись, и поспешно закончил разговор. Его рубашка была распахнута, слегка свисая с худых плеч. Джэхён не переставал удивляться, как может поменяться внешний вид Марка, стоило только пуговицам быть расстегнутыми. Черная майка под рубашкой с нелепой надписью резко констатировала со светлой кожей, а серебро под ключицами блестело под огнями фонарей. Джэхён представил, словно он сейчас на мероприятии, где нужно контролировать эмоции, и подошел к машине. 

Марк запрокинул голову и смотрел на небо, на котором ничего не было кроме черных разводов облаков. Джэхён, воспользовавшись случаем, открыто прошелся взглядом вдоль шеи, плеч, хорошо помня каково это прикасаться к теплой коже губами. Он не хотел давать волю своим фривольным чувствам, но плоскость координат смещалась сама по себе. Никакого уважения к пространственным структурам, Господи Боже Блять. Если бы не стечение обстоятельств, Марк так и остался бы прекрасным воспоминанием, но теперь воспоминаний о нем скопилось больше, чем одно. Джэхён мог глушить все чувства, отрицать, пытаться убежать, игнорировать, но на самом деле не очень любил все эти игры разума. Он прекрасно понимал, что не будь Марк его коллегой и сыном директора, то Джэхён сделал бы все, чтобы их совместное утро начиналось не с поездки в одной машине, а на кухне в его квартире. 

Закончив рассматривать небо, Марк перевел взгляд на Джэхёна. Его глаза блестели, словно он принял веселящие таблетки или алкоголь. Внезапно улицу оглушило громким писком. Водитель ауди, остановившийся за ними, несколько раз просигналил, напоминая о том, что они перегораживают путь. Марк спрыгнул с капота, громко прокричал извинение и сел за руль. Джэхён последовал его примеру, занимая место пассажира.  
\- Ты слышал о новом клубе в Астор Плейс? – спросил Марк, выруливая на трассу. Дорога была свободной от машин, и когда Марк повысил скорость, Джэхён вспомнил, что не пристегнулся. – Там периодически работает мой друг, и он в хороших отношениях с женщиной на вип-входе. Не хочешь съездить? Я пригласил Доёна и Юту тоже. Нас пропустят бесплатно.

В предложении Марка не было ничего такого, что можно было бы интерпретировать двусмысленно, но Джэхёну все равно стало не по себе.  
\- Когда ты успел обменяться с ними номерами? – вместо того, чтобы ответить на вопрос, уточнил Джэхён. Его друзья ни разу не упомянули о том, что начали общаться с Марком после благотворительного вечера. Сложилось странное чувство, словно против него замышлялась диверсия.  
\- В прошлую субботу и обменялись, когда я им рассказал про клуб, - Марк притормозил на светофоре и повернулся к Джэхёну, несмело улыбнувшись, - так что?  
\- Прости, я не могу. Завтра рано вставать на выставку в Гуггенхайм, - Джэхён не должен был оправдываться, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Марк самостоятельно выдумал причины его отказа.  
\- Ты ходишь на выставки?  
\- Хожу иногда за компанию с другом.

Марк замолчал. Он не выглядел расстроенным, но Джэхёну почему-то все равно стало стыдно. Словно с ним пытались подружиться, а он воротил нос, хотя всё было совсем не так. Дело было даже не в раннем подъеме и тем более не в выставке. Марк по-прежнему оставался его помощником и сыном директора. Джэхён научился общаться с ним без личных эксцессов в пределах офиса, но не был уверен, что сможет держать планку за его пределами. 

\- С другом, который по совместительству твой бывший парень? – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно резко. Джэхёну казалось, что если бы он не был пристегнут, то вылетел бы через лобовое стекло. Это было впервые, когда Марк говорил с таким холодом в голосе. Он отрешенно смотрел на дорогу, и Джэхён мог только догадываться, что стало причиной его резкости.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Джэхён, не видя смысла врать. Тэн был его другом до того, как они начали встречаться, и после расставания ничего не изменилось. 

Оставшийся путь до дома Джэхёна они больше не разговаривали. Марк не стал включать музыку фоном, видимо, ему было нормально в напряженной тишине. Когда Марк остановился у шлагбаума, Джэхён поблагодарил его и пожелал приятно провести время в клубе со своими друзьями. Марк кивнул, криво улыбнувшись, и торопливо выехал за пределы улицы. 

Ну, вот, и чтобы это могло значить вообще?

***

Юта держал дверь, не впуская Джэхёна в квартиру. Его взгляд из-под платиновой челки был сонным и хмурым, и Джэхён, наверное, должен был устыдиться за то, что пришел в такую рань, но ему, если честно, было все равно.  
\- Мы приглашали Джэхёна в гости? – крикнул Юта, продолжая удерживать дверь и Джэхёна за порогом. Доён выполз в коридор еще будучи в пижаме, накинув сверху на плечи плед. Он продублировал взгляд Юты, хмурясь так сильно, что брови грозились срастись в одно угрюмую монобровь.  
\- Неа.  
\- Ну, тогда, до свидания, Джэхён, - Юта захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Джэхён возвел глаза к потолку и зашел в чужую квартиру без приглашения. Юта ставил чайник на разогретую конфорку, а Доён зевал, сидя на подоконнике.  
\- Какого черта? Девять гребаных утра! – возмутился Доён, когда Джэхён занял стул и начал рыться в конфетнице. – Мог бы хотя бы завтрак принести.  
\- А я по пути позавтракал, - любезно сообщил Джэхён, на самом деле не собираясь быть любезным. Настроение в это прекрасное воскресное утро было поганым. Он, конечно, не планировал портить остальным людям жизнь, но своим друзьям можно было немного и попортить.

Юта заварил чай себе и Доёну и сел рядом со своим парнем на подоконник. Джэхён не надеялся, что ему перепадет тоже, учитывая свое нежелательное присутствие, поэтому немного похозяйничал на чужой кухне, заливая кипятком растворимый кофе. 

\- А когда ты свалишь? – поинтересовался Доён. Он внимательно рассматривал Джэхёна, словно пытаясь зацепиться за какие-нибудь детали, объясняющие его раннее появление. Джэхён не ответил. Спорить и ёрничать они могли весь день, а хотелось помолчать. Джэхён плохо спал всю ночь, и вряд ли это объяснение воспринялось бы его друзьями с пониманием. Он не знал зачем пришел. Просто утром понял, что не может находиться наедине с самим собой. Верхнюю часть головы словно жгло кислотой, казалось, что еще немного и волосы начнут дымиться. Джэхён так много думал, причем о какой-то ерунде, что собственный мозг решил устроить контратаку. Бессонная ночь только усилила тревогу.

\- Ладно, я понял, никогда, - сдался Доён. Он зажал кружку между коленями, чтобы причесать волосы Юты, а потом поцеловал его подбородок. Джэхён мысленно заскулил. Может, прийти к ним все-таки было глупой идеей? Вряд ли это хороший способ – спасаться от одиночества в компании друзей, которые были только друг для друга. 

После завтрака они переместились в зал, и Джэхён специально сел между Доёном и Ютой. К счастью, никто возражать не стал. С университета у них осталась привычка выбирать сериал для совместного просмотра втроем, и сегодня после получасового спора они остановились на «The Good Place». Джэхён не мог сконцентрироваться на сюжете, в котором всё развивалось слишком быстро, поэтому в какой-то момент перестал пытаться, тупо пялясь в экран.  
\- Хочешь прикол? – Юта тоже не особо заинтересовался сериалом. Доён обиженно поджал губы, но все равно приостановил видео. – Помнишь Джонни Со, которого ты пригласил в качестве диджея на какую-то там вечеринку, а он отказался, потому что посчитал ее вычурной?  
Джэхён кивнул. После того раза он перестал приглашать андеграудных артистов. Заскоков у них было не меньше, чем у хайповых, но со вторыми как-то лучше получалось договариваться.  
\- Мы с ним тусовались в пятницу.  
\- Серьезно? Вы? Два самых нудных человека на свете?  
Доён пихнул его в бок. Юта только фыркнул.  
\- Первое место все равно за тобой. Ты вообще не приехал. Марк рассказал нам про раннюю выставку. Серьезно, Джэхён, ранняя выставка? Разве это не для пенсионеров? – спародировал его Юта, перебарщивая с тональностью. 

Джэхён закинул голову на спинку дивана, тяжело вздохнув. Вот они и затронули тему, которую он сам от себя избегал. После того как Марк оставил Джэхёна у дома, он успел сотни раз пожалеть о том, что не согласился поехать вместе с ним. Раньше Джэхён часто выбирался с коллегами куда-нибудь после работы, и в этом не было ничего предрассудительного. А тут внезапно стало. И «это» встало поперек горла. 

\- Марк и Джонни пишут вместе музыку. А еще нам кажется, что они встречаются.  
\- У твоего помощника отличный вкус. Я бы тоже не отказался встречаться с Джонни, - тут же прокомментировал Доён. Вместо того, чтобы возмутиться на это заявление, Юта с ним согласился. Теперь Джэхён мог рассказать на собрании анонимных одиночек, что такое двойное предательство. Он помнил, как выглядит Джонни. Привычка такая - запоминать все красивое и привлекающее внимание. И, ладно. Конечно, в голове не укладывалось, что у Марка были с кем-то отношения. Хотя, может, они из разряда «без обязательств»? В Марке было много неоднозначного, поэтому, в общем-то, это могло соответствовать действительности. Только не той действительности, в которой сейчас пребывал Джэхён. Он таких «отношений» сторонился. Ему нравилось, когда это как у Юты и Доёна. Жить вместе. Вместе ездить в супермаркет. Обсуждать чужие отношения. Сидеть на подоконнике и расчёсывать волосы. Джэхён лицемерил, когда думал, что любит влюбляться на одну ночь. Это было просто удобно, вот и все. Без отношений и без обязательств - дабл комбо по акции. Завернуть в крафтовый пакет и прятать во внутреннем кармане, словно это лотерейный приз. Только вот пакет пустой, и Джэхён, как восхитительный мудрец, таскал его все это время, не осознавая, что нуждается совсем в другом.

Они просидели на диване весь день, в перерывах между сериями разговаривая о чем-то незначительном. Джэхёну на правах гостя пришлось заказать пиццу и пиво. К вечеру настроение выровнялось, воскресенье можно было считать вполне сносным.  
Когда Джэхён собрался домой, Доён поднялся вместе с ним, чтобы проводить.  
\- Вдруг ты передумаешь, - пошутил он, и Джэхён улыбнулся.  
Он зашнуровывал конверсы, когда Доён спросил:  
\- Так и не расскажешь зачем приходил? – его голос был серьезным. Доён не мог знать причин, но он знал Джэхёна и его настроение угадывал на раз. На два, три Джэхён повел плечами.  
\- Ничего особенного. Возможно, я не очень удачно влюбился, - признался он, поспешно закрывая за собой дверь. Он все равно рассказал бы об этом Доёну, но сейчас не был готов это обсуждать.

***

Большой объем работы спасал от лишних мыслей, и на неделе Джэхёна вывело из равновесия всего три случая. Первый был связан с тем, что во вторник Марк вместо линз надел круглые очки в тонкой оправе. Он выглядел как подросток. Таким мягким и домашним Джэхён видел его впервые. К нему такому хотелось сесть рядом под бок и пригреться.

В среду Марк принес укулеле. Один парень из айти-отдела стал отцом, и Марк сыграл для него песню собственного сочинения. Сам Джэхён не присутствовал на мини-концерте, но ребята скинули видео с праздничной песней в общий чат курилки. Просматривая его, Джэхёну казалось, что у него сердце расходится. Переполняло всякими дурацкими чувствами, и их было запредельно много. Марк улыбался и пел, кивая головой, и этого стало достаточно, чтобы Джэхёна перекроило вдоль и поперек. Его влюбленность только крепла, и, хотя Джэхён уже смирился и перестал отрицать, осознание все равно приносило нелепый дискомфорт, потому что выразить свои чувства он все еще не мог. Не понимал, насколько это нормально в рамках рабочей этики – во-первых. Во-вторых, Марк, возможно, уже был в отношениях. Ну, и в-третьих – Джэхёну было страшно, что он все испортит. У них вроде получилось подружиться несмотря ни на что, и это то, что Джэхён боялся потерять.

Третий случай произошел в пятницу. Марк пригласил его на вечеринку в честь своего дня рождения, и Джэхён не придумал ни одной достойной причины, почему он не сможет прийти. Поэтому, собственно, вечером в субботу, когда солнце завалилось за горизонт, Джэхён стоял во дворе огромного особняка, никак не решаясь войти в дом. Небольшая компания, приехавшая за ним, таким комплексом не страдала. Девушка, входившая последняя, весело посмотрела на Джэхёна.  
\- Тебе нужно особое приглашение?  
Джэхён вздохнул и последовал за ней. 

Проблема таких вечеринок заключалась в том, что найти виновника торжества как челлендж. Много людей, светящие неоновые диоды в полумрачном помещении, громкая музыка – все это как тупики в лабиринте. Джэхёну было максимально неуютно, и это чувство не объяснялось. Он понимал, что находится среди людей примерно своего возраста, но иррационально ощущал себя так, словно на десятки лет старше. Господи, может, Юта прав, и Джэхён действительно ментальный пенсионер? В какой-то момент он сдался с поисками. Марка нигде не было, словно он устроил вечеринку, но сам не соизволил на ней быть. 

Джэхён налил себе в бокал мартини и вышел на задний двор, который удачно оказался пуст. Он присел за столик у бассейна и по привычке открыл рабочую почту на телефоне. Потихоньку стали приходить письма журналистов, и сейчас было не лучшее время, чтобы их читать, но профессиональная привычка накладывала свой отпечаток. Джэхён сделал пару глотков мартини и закурил, просматривая письма, но не вчитываясь. Музыка доносилась глухим шумом. Пытаясь найти Марка, Джэхён успел заметить, что за диджейской установкой стоял тот самый Джонни Со, который выглядел как Бог или типа того. Красивый, высокий, флиртующий с толпой. В общем, уверовать в него было просто, и этот факт был весьма досадным.  
\- Угостишь сигаретой?  
Джэхён едва не выронил бокал, когда услышал вопрос. Он повернулся на голос, с удивлением замечая симпатичного парня, который сложил руки на бортике бассейна. Мокрые пряди волос слегка прикрывали глаза, которые смотрели на Джэхёна с хитрым прищуром. Он запоздало кивнул и поднялся, чтобы подкурить парню сигарету.  
\- Благодарю, - парень затянулся, изящно выдыхая дым. Он был по плечи в воде, и судя по выглядывающим широким бретелям майки, купался прямо в одежде. - Не хочешь искупаться?  
Джэхён замешкался.  
\- Не уверен, что готов весь вечер проходить в мокрой одежде.  
Парень рассмеялся, стряхивая пепел за перекладину.  
\- Ты можешь раздеться, - он ухмыльнулся. – Давай, прыгай, не будь таким скучным!

Джэхён не понимал, заигрывали с ним или нет, но прекрасно понимал, что пытались взять на слабо. Парень потушил сигарету, отплывая в центр бассейна. Это было плохой идеей, ужасной, но Джэхён, все еще оскорбленный званием пенсионера, решил, что может позволить себе эту шалость. Это даже не подвиг – прыгнуть в бассейн в одежде, но эмоций после столько, словно прыжок был проделан со стометровой вышки. Вода была прохладной, как августовский вечер. Джэхён глубоко нырнул, чтобы дотронуться пальцами дна. Ощущения были потрясающими. Никакой алкоголь так не пьянит, как необдуманный поступок и легкая нехватка кислорода. Вынырнув, Джэхён почувствовал, что дышать стало проще, словно задержка дыхания обновила легочную систему. А может быть, ему просто давно нужно было окунуться с головой во что-то несерьезное, во что-то, не связанное с работой и Марком. 

Парень, имени которого Джэхён до сих пор не знал, подплыл к нему, останавливаясь ровно на том расстоянии, которое было позволительно для незнакомых людей.  
\- Не хочешь развлечься? – спросил он, слегка склонив голову. В хитром прищуре было что-то такое, что сложно интерпретировалось, словно на Джэхёна смотрели продуманно. Ясный взгляд, без одурманивающей поволоки. Но вопрос прозвучал двусмысленно, и Джэхён смутился из-за того, что не был уверен, что ему предлагают. Да и с некоторыми предложениями в данный отрезок времени ему явно было не по пути. Наверное, сомнения отразились на его лице.

\- У тебя либо отличная самооценка, раз ты считаешь, что тебе могут предлагать только секс, либо очень поганая, что кроме секса тебе ничего предложить не могут, - это заявление было странным, не совсем уместным, но не далеким от истины, на самом деле. Джэхён как будто оказался на сеансе у психолога. Парень закатил глаза, хмыкнув. – Забей, я не серьезно. Вообще-то я хотел предложить устроить заплыв на перегонки. 

Джэхён собирался ответить, но именно в этот момент он периферийным зрением уловил силуэт человека, подходящего к бассейну. Марк сел, свесив ноги так, что подошвы кед едва касались воды. 

\- Ты заигрываешь с моим начальником, - сказал Марк, сосредоточив взгляд на друге. В более нелепой ситуации Джэхён оказаться, конечно, не мог. Какой же у мироздания все-таки сучий характер. Джэхён полчаса искал Марка по всему дому, а в итоге Марк нашел его в бассейне со своим другом. Вряд ли со стороны это было похоже на то, что они собирались плавать на перегонки.

\- Начнем с того, что я не знал, что он твой начальник, и закончим тем, что никто ни с кем не заигрывал, - парень подплыл к Марку и, резво поднявшись, выбрался из бассейна. Джэхён мечтал нырнуть в воду и исчезнуть, но пришлось последовать чужому примеру. Он решил вылезти из бассейна с другого края, со стороны столика. Там его ждал мартини, который в срочном порядке хотелось употребить. Джэхён не вслушивался в чужой разговор, даже попытавшись, не услышал бы все равно. Они перешептывались. Потом парень из бассейна обнял Марка и, взлохматив напоследок его волосы, ушел в дом. Марк достал из шкафа пару полотенец и присоединился к Джэхёну, который к этому времени стал замерзать. Укутавшись в полотенца, он допил мартини и закурил. Как смысл жизни просто - разбавлять все дымом. 

\- Прости Чону, он немного себе на уме. Любит подначивать, - сказал Марк, неуверенно улыбнувшись. Он выглядел просто для праздника в свою честь – черная свободная футболка без принтов, рванные джинсы и никаких аксессуаров. Только глаза слегка подведены. Джэхёну многое нравилось в Марке, но вот такая простота – особенно.  
\- Все в порядке. Это было странно, но забавно. Он предложил поплавать на перегонки, - Джэхён упомянул об этом специально. Звучало, наверное, словно он оправдывался, но пусть так. - Я искал тебя, когда приехал, но, видимо, плохо.  
Марк покачал головой.  
\- Мне пришлось отлучиться на время, - осознанно или нет, но Марк тряс ногой под столом, казалось, словно он нервничает. – Пойдем в дом? Я дам тебе сменную одежду, а то у тебя уже губы посинели.

Джэхён потушил сигарету и укутался плотнее в полотенца. Марк был прав, он очень сильно продрог, поэтому идея переодеться звучало заманчиво. 

Стоило искупаться в одежде, чтобы в итоге оказаться в комнате Марка. Вряд ли Джэхёну представится когда-нибудь еще такой случай. Правда, в комнате его ждал сюрприз в лице того самого парня из бассейна. Чону, переодевшись, видимо, в одежду Марка, сидел на кровати и листал комикс. Когда он заметил Джэхёна, его губы растянулись в ухмылке.  
\- Мне оставить вас вдвоем? – Чону продолжал смотреть на Джэхёна, но вопрос очевидно был адресован Марку, который, присев на колени, перебирал вещи в нижнем ящике комода.  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - легко ответил Марк, либо не замечая никаких намеков, либо мастерски их игнорируя. Джэхён тоже никак не отреагировал, чувствуя себя лишним в диалоге. Он рассматривал огромные постеры на стене, которые висели, наверное, уже несколько лет. Фотобумага местами была выцветшей. Количество музыкальных инструментов, расставленных по всей комнате, не удивляло, хотя Джэхён знал наверняка только то, что Марк умеет играть на гитаре.  
\- И ты лишишь меня радости посмотреть, как твой начальник переодевается?  
\- Господи, Чону, он же не глухой! – Марк резко повернулся, возмутившись. Он кинул в друга толстовку, которая приземлилась прямо в лицо Чону. Джэхён уже успел побыть неловким, поэтому сейчас его эти распри только веселили.  
\- Я не против, оставайся, - ему захотелось присоединиться к веселью. Он подмигнул Чону, глаза которого опасно заблестели. Марк сильно смутился, и Джэхён был в полном восторге от его порозовевших скул. Ему определенно нужно было взять у Чону пару уроков, как смутить своего помощника. Марк собрал вещи в стопку и протянул их Джэхёну.  
\- А я против, - процедил он, снова повернувшись к Чону. Чону улыбнулся Марку, как маленькому ребенку, когда не сдаться посчиталось бы преступлением против детей.  
\- Ну ты кайфолом, - протянул он, щелкнув Марка по носу. – Не разочаруй меня.  
Джэхёну оставалось лишь догадываться, к чему было это напутствие. 

Когда Чону ушел, Марк отправил его переодеваться в ванную. Перед тем как вернуться обратно в комнату, Джэхён посмотрел на себя в зеркало и удивился. Было так странно видеть в отражении своих глаз столько энергии и блеска. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз ходил на вечеринки, которые не были посвящены работе. За последние полгода Джэхён всего раз выбрался в клуб, и это было всего пару недель назад, когда он, в общем-то, и познакомился с Марком. Джэхёну всего двадцать семь, а он уже превратил свою жизнь в сплошную работу. Может быть, поэтому, его нынешняя влюбленность играла такими красками. На фоне серых привычных будней все стало в разы ярче и колоритнее.  
Марк разворачивал конверт, который Джэхён оставил в общей стопке подарков на первом этаже. Он аккуратно разрывал бумагу, словно она имела ценность. Кожа покрылась мурашками, хотя Джэхён уже просох и согрелся. Там внизу была толпа знакомых и друзей, с которыми сейчас Марк мог бы проводить время, но вместо этого он сидел в своей комнате с Джэхёном. И разворачивал его подарок.

\- Я заметил, как ты подпевал всем его песням, поэтому… - начал объяснять Джэхён, когда Марк достал два билета на концерт Фрэнка Оушена. У Джэхёна было мало времени обдумать подарок, и он остановился на билетах – ничего особенного, но обычно все равно приятно, если угадать с исполнителем. Оформляя заказ в количестве двух, Джэхён представлял, как, наверное, было бы здорово быть тем человеком, которого Марк захотел бы взять с собой. Но, как назло, в вариантах всплывал только один человек, который где-то там внизу развлекал толпу, находясь за диджейской установкой. Марк неловко и быстро обнял Джэхёна, поблагодарив. 

\- Я уже хочу на концерт! – всполошился Марк, открывая на телефоне календарь и отмечая дату восклицательными знаками. – Блин, это в рабочий день. Как думаешь, начальник меня отпустит? – он игриво приподнял бровь, и Джэхён рассмеялся. 

В комнату несколько раз постучались. Кто-то за дверью крикнул, чтобы маленький господин соизволил присутствовать на своей вечеринке, и Марк разочарованно вздохнул. Он убрал билеты обратно в конверт, пряча его под подушку.

Когда они спустились, Марка схватили за руку, и Джэхён буквально за секунду успел потерять его из виду. Глупо было думать, что они весь вечер проведут вместе, но Джэхён все равно расстроился, снова не зная, куда себя деть. У бара он встретил Дженни, и, ну мироздания все еще сучий характер, она его заметила и пригласила составить компанию. Вне работы Дженни устрашала не настолько сильно, поэтому Джэхён смирился и даже подумал, что хорошо, когда есть с кем из знакомых поговорить или просто выпить. 

Когда Джэхён, наконец-то, выцепил взглядом Марка, он понял, что, наверное, на сегодня хватит этой торжественной веселой шелухи. В этом не было ничего такого, но Марк, с накинутым на плечи бомбером Джонни, в очередной раз напомнил Джэхёну, что здесь ему ловить нечего. Некого.

***

Иногда собственная неразумность достигала таких высот, что это казалось немыслимым. Неразумность весила тонну, и ее достижения до самого, блять, космоса противоречили всем законам физики. Джэхён был азартным и привык быть во всем первым, поэтому проебывался он тоже с особым размахом. Голова раскалывалась. Воскресенье тянулось сначала из первой бутылки вина, затем из второй. Мутить стало только к вечеру. На утро было тошно. Не столько из-за похмелья, сколько из-за того, что с трезвостью приходила ясность, а она, словно строгий родитель, рубила правду-матку с плеча. Джэхён понимал, что это глупо, но бывают моменты, когда действуешь раньше, чем успеваешь обдумать последствия. Он не планировал напиваться. Но напился. И поэтому утро понедельника встретило его раскаленной кувалдой с размаху по голове.

Джэхён разбирал почту и пытался делать вид, что полностью сосредоточен на работе. Марк рассказывал ему о претендентах в главные гости на мероприятие, посвященному стрит-арту. Джэхён с удовольствием уснул бы под его голос, если честно. 

Все проблемы решались озвученными вопросами. Это как буддийский мем, где на один вопрос всегда два категоричных ответа. «Да», «нет» - проще не придумаешь. Еще проще только признаться. Но вместо того, чтобы упростить, Джэхён усложнил, а потом повысил градус, и сейчас вообще перестал понимать себя. 

\- В Берлине в прошлогоднем урбан-фесте была такая штука… - Марк продолжал говорить, и хоть кто-то в их кабинете был способен думать о работе. Сам Джэхён вообще ни о чем не думал бы в этот день. Он так давно не влюблялся с такой силой, что отвык от того, как это бывает больно. Как дергало нервы от сомнений, как раскрывало надрывы, когда это казалось не взаимным. Чувства растекались сукровицей, и Джэхён переставал ощущать себя цельным. И взрослым. Тем самым, кто по легендам достойно справлялся с эскападами.

\- Ты весь день какой-то странный, - предъявил Марк, когда официальный рабочий день подошел к концу. Джэхён оклемался буквально пару часов назад, поэтому сейчас пытался нагнать все то, что мог сделать за день, но не сделал, потому что пребывал в похмельной апатии. Марк, по всей видимости, тоже не собирался домой. Ноутбук был включен, от кружки с заваренным кофе развивался небольшой пар. – А еще ты рано уехал с вечеринки и даже не попрощался с именинником.  
\- У вас настолько большой дом, что найти тебя оказалось непосильной задачей, - соврал Джэхён. – Не представляю, как в таком жить постоянно, - он улыбнулся, пытаясь развернуть разговор в другую сторону.  
\- На самом деле не очень клево. Я хотел бы жить в квартире, - признался Марк. Он отпил из кружки и нахохлился, обжегшись горячим кофе.  
Джэхён помнил, что у их директора было, как минимум, две квартиры в городе, но было ли приличным упоминать об этом? Может быть, у Марка были свои причины не использовать имеющиеся привилегии.  
\- У отца есть квартира недалеко от работы, но мне там не нравится, - Марк задумчиво прикусил губу и посмотрел на Джэхёна нечитаемым взглядом. – Хотелось бы, чтобы она была небольшой и уютной, как у тебя. Но оказывается не так просто найти свободную двухэтажную студию с панорамными окнами.

Джэхён замер. Специально или нет, но Марк косвенно затронул тему, которую они до сих пор не поднимали. Марк никогда не был в квартире Джэхёна как коллега и друг. Господи, как же было нелепо разграничивать любовник-коллега-друг. Человек, с которым Джэхён провел ночь, и человек, который сидел напротив – это всегда один человек, и никакие выдуманные границы этого не изменят.  
\- Мы так и будем делать вид, что ничего не произошло?  
\- А есть смысл обсуждать? – не выдержал Джэхён. Прозвучало грубо, и он тут же замялся. Марка грубость только подначила. Его взгляд заострился, и Джэхён, как мышь под надзором ястреба, мечтал спрятаться в безопасном месте. Марк будто чувствовал, что его оппонент сегодня уязвимее обычного.  
\- А есть смысл умалчивать?  
\- Я, правда, не понимаю, к чему весь этот разговор. Что-то поменяется? 

После случившегося прошло столько времени - они переступили через неловкость, неплохо подружились, и Джэхёна устраивал такой расклад полностью. Ну, ладно, не полностью, но частично, если опустить некоторые детали. Понять бы теперь, что смотивировало Марка выгнуть новую линию, которая вряд ли будет тянуться прямо. Джэхён уже напредставлял все зигзаги. 

Марк встал с кресла, чтобы пересесть на край своего стола. Он был немного скован в движениях, как начинающий актер, не успевший до конца вжиться в роль. Хотя на лице ни капли сомнений, и Джэхён, наверное, так и не привыкнет к тому, как Марк легко переходил из одного состояние в другое, словно Билли Миллиган. Только личность была одна, а вот граней больше чем в любом многограннике.  
\- Ничего не поменяется. Но ты никогда не хотел повторить?  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? – предложение было очевидным, а вопрос глупым. После короткого «себя» Джэхён словно снова опьянел. Марк озвучил сказанное с такой легкостью, будто предлагал сигареты. Это напоминало какую-то сюрреалистичную картину, на которой куча деталей, но что к чему – не объяснить. И в центре парадокса прорисовывался Марк, слова которого не имели ничего общего с аллюзиями. Такой вот твердый нерушимый факт, спасибо, что не голый.  
\- Окей, я помню, что ты ни с кем и ничего не заводишь на работе. Но нам же не обязательно превращать это во что-то. В прошлый раз было весело, разве нет? Я был бы не против повторить.  
\- И все так просто? – Джэхён иронично улыбнулся. А было действительно просто. Для Марка. Пальцы нервно сжимали полупустую пачку Мальборо. Джэхён поднялся. Захотелось пройти мимо Марка и выйти на балкон. Если обратиться к буддийским наставлениям, то правильнее всего было сразу категорично ответить. Нет. Нет в миллионной степени. И еще раз нет. Но Джэхёна сбивала с толку неразумность, с которой он на пару спивался в воскресенье. С трезвостью она не исчезла. Поэтому Джэхён остановился рядом с Марком.  
\- Это неразумно и бессмысленно, - сказал словно самому себе. 

Схватившись пальцами за его ремень, Марк притянул Джэхёна ближе, и сейчас между ними могла втиснуться только полоска солнечного света.  
\- Я не заставляю тебя соглашаться. Просто мне показалось… - Марк не договорил, пробираясь ладонью под его рубашку. Джэхён не должен соглашаться. Это неразумно, бессмысленно и не то, что он хотел на самом деле. Но Марк уже открыл ящик Пандоры, и все самое неконтролируемое полезло наружу. 

Джэхён помнил, как профессор по психологии рассказывал, что пока мы думаем, что делаем выбор, на деле наш мозг этот выбор уже сделал. После того как Марк безмятежно предложил себя, Джэхён выстроил иллюзию, что боролся со своим выбором. В действительности сил бороться у него не было.

***

Ничего не изменилось. Первая утренняя сигарета, кофе, рабочий день с девяти, письма на почте, встречи с журналистами, обед, еще одна сигарета, снова кофе, много кофе. Марк параллельно выполнял свои обязанности, полностью сконцентрировавшись на предстоящем фесте с уличной графикой. И они прекрасно общались в стенах кабинета.

А потом наступал закат. Солнце, проделывая дугу, словно задевало собой песочные часы, которые, перевернувшись, начинали обратный отсчет. Марк всегда приезжал вслед за Джэхёном, и когда они заходили в квартиру, из окна их встречала последняя вспышка. Джэхён ловил Марка в полумраке и притягивал к себе. Искусственные огни из домов напротив скреблись по окнам, бликами расползаясь по стенам, по их лицам. Джэхён сцеловывал этот свет с губ Марка, и его одурманивало, будто тонкая кожа была осыпана бесцветными кристаллами. 

С закатом менялось все. И время, и пространство, и плоскость. Джэхён выпускал на волю свои не выговоренные чувства, словно голодных непокорных зверей. Они срывали одежду, кусались, крепко удерживая тонкие запястья над головой. Марк сдавливал коленями его ребра, и Джэхён ощущал, как сердце продавливает в унисон. 

Марк не оставался на ночь, а Джэхён не предлагал остаться. Утолив голод, звери разбредались по клеткам, но чувства оставались по-прежнему не выговоренными. Такая иррациональная хуета, когда усложняешь, вроде бы упростив. Марк был с Джэхёном, но у Джэхёна его все равно не было. Это как использовать деньги на кредитной карте, можно шиковать до лимита, не задумываясь ни о чем. Но за этим всегда следует расплата, ведь деньги фактически никогда тебе не принадлежали, и платить придется с процентами. Джэхён это понимал, но пока не представлял, как остановиться. Тормоза отказало, и несло вниз по бесконечному склону. Он прекрасно осознавал, что в какой-то момент не выдержит и признается. И так будет правильно, логично и честно. Но пока полноправно использовал то, что предлагают. Желание хотеть Марка в своей жизни не исключало желания быть в нем. Вот так всегда - за чистыми помыслами проглядывали грязные мысли. 

Марк стоял у окна, и огни закатного солнца касались его голых плеч. Иногда Джэхён так сильно зажмуривался, что под веками начинало рябить, казалось, что все происходящее надумано больной головой. Но когда Джэхён открывал глаза, Марк по-прежнему стоял перед ним, и его пульс можно было почувствовать, прижавшись губами к шее. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком явлении, как зеленый луч? – Марк развернулся, стряхивая с плеч огненные всполохи. Они редко разговаривали после работы, словно любые слова были лишними и неподходящими, поэтому сейчас голос, звучащий в его квартире, казался странным и чужим. Джэхён покачал головой, удерживая Марка за затылок, словно в любой момент он мог выпорхнуть в окно. – При особых условиях момент исчезновения солнца может совпадать с яркой вспышкой зеленого света. И на этот свет нельзя долго смотреть, иначе ослепнешь.  
\- Ты видел нечто подобное?  
\- Нет, это редкое явление, - Марк кротко улыбнулся. - Дед служил в морском флоте и рассказывал, как это красиво, когда солнечный мираж разрезает зеленым лучом. И это стало как идеей фикс, знаешь? Увидеть такой закат.  
\- Чтобы ослепнуть?  
\- Для этого мне достаточно посмотреть на тебя, - он рассмеялся, когда Джэхён наигранно оскорбился, - я к тому, что ты тоже весь такой ослепительный.

И вот снова меланхоличное в Марке исчезло за подначивающей ухмылкой. Он обнял Джэхёна и поцеловал, в очередной раз меняя их плоскость. 

На неделе Джэхён ни разу не задержался на работе, выходя из офиса вместе с Марком. Дедлайны не горели, и теперь все проведенные лишние часы за рабочим столом казались пустым временем, ушедшим в никуда. Наверное, стоило обдумать причину, по которой Джэхён сознательно топил себя под кипой дел, но сейчас размышлять об этом не хотелось.

Мероприятие, посвященное стрит-арту, было назначено на воскресенье, поэтому в пятницу пришлось посвятить работе еще и вечер. Они не стали оставаться в офисе. Все оставшиеся вопросы можно было решить и в квартире Джэхёна. Марк сидел рядом на диване с ноутбуком на коленях, и его очки постоянно сползали по переносице. Ладно, Джэхён иногда отвлекался на Марка, но никто его не осудил бы за это. Было так уютно, словно они жили вместе продолжительное время. Марк знал, в каком ящике находился кофе, знал из какой кружки обычно предпочитает пить Джэхён. Знал, где находится пульт от проигрывателя, где можно найти полотенца, знал номер для быстрого набора доставки еды, знал, что под кроватью была коробка со всеми журналами «Нью Йоркера», иллюстрированными Кристофом Ниманом.

Была глубокая ночь. Джэхён захлопнул ноутбук, убирая его на журнальный столик, и потянулся. Марк пролистывал блокнот, крутя ручку между пальцами. Заметив, что Джэхён закончил, он пересел к нему на колени, снимая с ручки колпачок.

\- Хочу нарисовать тебе татуировку, - продекламировал Марк, и было понятно, что разрешение ему не требуется. Он лихо расстегнул все пуговицы на рубашке, тут же стягивая ее с джэхёновых плеч. Джэхён покорно прижался спиной к дивану и приподнял голову, отклоняя ее в бок, чтобы открывать доступ к шее. У Марка было смешное сосредоточенное лицо, когда он выводил черной гелевой ручкой узоры на его коже. Ощущения были приятными, щекотливыми и волнительными. Марк практически лежал на нем, и эта близость была привычной, но возбуждала как в первый раз. Джэхён мысленно простонал. Господи, он вообще способен себя сдерживать хоть немного? Или присутствие Марка априори превращало его в биомассу из неконтролируемых эмоций? Естественно от Марка это не укрылось. Он игриво качнул бедрами и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил разрисовывать шею. Закончив, Марк сделал пару фотографий на телефон Джэхёна, чтобы показать ему результат своих художеств. Кожа была усыпана черными крупными цветами с неровными ветками. Джэхён не ожидал, что бутафорная татуировка будет смотреться на его шее органично и красиво. 

\- Знакомьтесь, Марк Ли – художник нового поколения, - шутливо представил себя Марк. – Может быть, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, я приглашу тебя на свою выставку.  
\- А если я буду вести себя плохо? – Джэхён улыбнулся, когда Марк снял очки и стянул с себя рубашку вместе с футболкой под ней.  
\- Ну, если только от этого плохо будет очень хорошо.

Когда они переместились на кровать на втором этаже студии, Джэхёна сорвало с цепи. Интересно, как это работало в принципе? Ведь он уже был влюблен, почему его снова переполняло чувствами? Когда Марк сидел на нем и разрисовывал шею, Джэхён косился на его сосредоточенное лицо и заново влюблялся. А сейчас Марк лежал под ним, пряди волос липли к влажному лбу. Джэхён замедлился, хотелось удержать это мгновение в памяти, задержаться в нем дольше. Марк ловил губами воздух, сжимая пальцами простынь над головой. Им обоим сейчас было больно, но эта боль в замедленности была такой тягучей и сладкой. Джэхёну хотелось всего и сразу – целовать его острые локти, губы, ключицы, сжимать его бедра, талию, плечи, вжиматься в него всем телом, быть в Марке целиком и полностью, всем своим существом, не выговоренными чувствами. Когда Марк проговорил хрипло «блять, пожалуйста», вынесло еще сильнее, казалось, что сердце потяжелело и билось так воинственно, грозясь шмякнуться своими истеричными позывами об чужую грудь. Джэхён погрузился настолько глубоко, и глубже могло быть только на Бездне Челленджера.

Проснувшись утром, Джэхён первым делом почувствовал запах гари. Марка в кровати не было. С кухни доносился шум.  
\- Как можно было сжечь яйца? – Джэхён рассмеялся, заглянув под крышку сковороды, на дне которой шипели черные угольки.  
\- Они сами сожглись, - Марк вздохнул и забрался с ногами на стул. Он надулся. Джэхён удержался от того, чтобы поцеловать его в нос. Марк впервые за всю неделю остался у него на ночь, и Джэхён пока не успел сформулировать нужную модель поведения. Между ними было что-то, но Марк, собственно, изначально сам прокомментировал, что не обязательно превращать это что-то в отношения. Может, он не нуждался во всей этой нежности и обыденности совместного утра? Джэхён не мог знать этого наверняка. Мотивы Марка оставались для него загадкой.  
\- Как ты относишься к тостам с арахисовой пастой? – спросил Джэхён, решив перенести все сложные мысли на чуть более позднее время.  
\- Мне больше нравится арахисовая паста с тостами, - исправил его Марк, обнимая руками колени. 

Когда Джэхён закинул хлеб в разогретый тостер, кто-то повернул ключ в замке входной двери. Он завис. Совсем забыл, что договорился сегодня встретиться с Тэном, чтобы завершить осмотр выставки в Гуггенхайме.  
Тэн покрутил связку ключей на пальце и убрал ее в карман джинсов. Он переводил взгляд с Джэхёна на Марка и не выглядел так, словно ему неловко. Ну, еще бы. Он сам стал причиной неловкости, которая сейчас ощущалась сильнее, чем гарь.  
\- Доброе утро. Тэн, - представился он, протягивая руку Марку, который неуверенно пожал ее в ответ. – Мог бы предупредить, что у тебя будут гости, - сказал он Джэхёну, заглядывая за его спину. – Там хлеб выпрыгнул.  
Тэн сел напротив Марка, закинув ногу на ногу. Джэхён убрал хлеб на тарелку и повернулся, продолжая стоять в пределах кухонного гарнитура.  
\- Ты мог бы позвонить, - Джэхён заметил, как Марк выпрямился, будто готовый бежать, и ему это совсем не нравилось. Утро перестало быть волшебным. Джэхён любил Тэна и все такое, но сейчас хотелось, чтобы он исчез.  
\- Я звонил, но ты не брал трубку. Всю ночь работал, видимо, - Тэн улыбнулся, и, если бы Джэхён умел прожигать взглядом, то это решило бы, как минимум, одну проблему. Марк натянул на лицо ледяное спокойствие и пропустил комментарий мимо ушей. Он поднялся, губы растянулись в дружелюбной улыбке.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться. Но мне пора идти, - он собрался так быстро, словно его унесло блядским ветром.

Когда Марк ушел, Джэхён занял его место, падая лбом в стол.  
\- Боже, как же я тебя ненавижу, - пробурчал он, и это обвинение было несправедливым. Тэн ведь не мог знать.  
\- Ты можешь перестать разыгрывать драму и объяснить, кто это был и почему он резко ушел?  
Рассказав Тэну все от начала до конца, Джэхёну стало немного легче, словно теперь ему было с кем поддержать этот навалившийся груз.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты настолько влюблен, что тебе напрочь отбило мозги, - заключил Тэн. Джэхён вытряхнул из пачки две сигареты, протягивая одну другу.  
\- Спасибо. Ты, как всегда, великодушен.  
\- Я серьезно. И самое забавное во всем этом, что ты даже сейчас не понимаешь, о чем я, - Тэн медленно курил, словно специально оттягивая объяснения. – Ты никогда не задумывался, что Марк, ну, тоже боится, сомневается и действует по наитию? И он приревновал тебя ко мне – это же очевидно. Вряд ли человек, который просто хотел повеселиться, испытывал бы что-то настолько неприятное. 

Джэхён задумывался об этом, но собственные сомнения перебивали тузами, поэтому все размышления оставались под поверхностью. Но если Тэн прав, то предложение Марка, не обязывающее к отношениям, могло означать, что он не верил, что может заинтересовать Джэхёна другим способом, и это недопонимание стало одним из величайших проебов. А еще он ревновал. Когда Джэхён проговорил все вслух, его словно перевернуло, и теперь он рассматривал все под другим углом. Марк ревновал еще тогда в машине, когда Джэхён отказался поехать с ним в клуб, потому что утром обещал пойти с Тэном на выставку. Джэхён понимал это чувство, как никто другой. Ревность не глушилась ни первой бутылкой вина, ни второй. Джэхён проверял на себе и знал, как она разъедает изнутри.  
\- Ну вот, отличные же первые впечатления сложились обо мне у твоего будущего жениха, - пошутил Тэн.  
\- Ты торопишь события, - Джэхён закатил глаза. В данный момент ему не светили даже отношения с Марком, если он в ближайшее время все не исправит.  
\- Часики тикают, Джэхён, - для пущей наглядности Тэн постучал пальцем по циферблату часов. – Я поехал на выставку, а ты не теряй время просто так. Мы же не исключили вероятность того, что Марка есть кому утешить.

Джэхён знал, что Тэн чуть ближе к Сатане, чем все остальные люди, но что бы настолько… Предположить это было ужасно грубо с его стороны. Словно Джэхён недостаточно извелся, думая о том, кем является для Марка Джонни. 

Он позвонил Марку сразу же как за Тэном закрылась дверь. Стандартный рингтон айфона зазвучал со стороны дивана. Марк собрался так поспешно, что забыл про свой мобильный девайс. На экране было много сообщений. Среди них высвечивались уже знакомые Чону и Джонни и несколько незнакомых имен. Джэхён убрал айфон подальше от глаз. Ему, конечно, отбило мозги, но не настолько, чтобы читать чужие личные переписки. 

Дом Марка был единственным вариантом, где Джэхён мог его найти. Но подъезжая ко двору особняка, и не обнаружив возле гаража черную BMW, на горло наступило тревожное чувство, что здесь Джэхёну не суждено его увидеть. После долгих трех звонков, дверь открыла горничная, и Джэхён замешкался. Женщина с добрыми глазами сказала, что Марк редко появляется в доме на выходных, и ничего в ее взгляде не намекало на ложь.

***

\- Тут же нет бесплатного шампанского, - прокомментировал Джэхён, когда встретил Юту и Доёна. Они стояли у стены с готовым артом, где была нарисована сцена из фильма Уэса Андерсона.

Площадь была перекрыта, но народу собралось много, и Джэхён считал, что это успех для мероприятия, которое прошло по тендеру. По какой-то причине людям нравилось смотреть на то, как уличные художники изрисовывали баллончиками стены. Марк предложил пригласить в качестве гостей танцоров и скейтеров, и это стало отличным решением.  
\- Зато тут много молодых привлекательных парней, - Доён, конечно, не мог ответить серьезно, а Юта, конечно, не мог его не поддержать.  
\- Особенно нам нравится вон тот, - Юта вскинул руку, показывая на кого-то в другой стороне площадки. Джэхён повернулся ради приличия, ему, на самом деле, было все равно, кто привлекал его друзей. Но споткнувшись взглядом об Марка, стало очевидно, что так изначально было задумано. Марк стоял в сторонке у стенда, наблюдая за компанией брейк-дэнсеров.  
\- Тэн вчера позвонил и попросил нас проконтролировать, чтобы ты все не прохерил, - объяснил Доён. – Кстати, Марк нам нравится больше, чем ты, поэтому если между вами не сложится, ты понимаешь, да, кого мы выберем?  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - Джэхён хмыкнул. Другого он не ожидал - у него худшие лучшие друзья на свете.

Когда Джэхён остановился рядом, Марк посмотрел на него как-то грустно, но все равно улыбнулся. Было пасмурно, но проглядываемое солнце словно сдерживало дождь во имя искусства. Джэхёну так много всего хотелось сказать, но он не знал с чего начать, хотя репетировал речь всю ночь. Марк внимательно следил за танцорами, словно потеряв к Джэхёну интерес, и эта реакция расстраивала. Джэхёну жизненно необходимо было, чтобы Марк в первую очередь интересовался только им. Вау, как эгоистично. Но факт. Джэхён сначала легонько прикоснулся к руке Марка, а потом сжал его пальцы. Его убивала собственная нерешительность, словно он в пятом классе, когда первая любовь и все такое. Марк не шелохнулся и не стряхнул его прикосновение.

\- Чону сказал, что мой побег был позорным и я вообще не умею бороться, - тихо сказал он, продолжая смотреть в сторону. 

Мимо проехало несколько скейтеров, за колесиками которых велись дорожки цветных красок, напротив них собралась приличная толпа, чтобы поддержать выступающих танцоров. Было шумно и людно, хотелось немного личного пространства. Джэхён потянул Марка за угловой стенд, который не спасал от шума, но, по крайней мере периферийно теперь ничего не отвлекало. Марк спрятал руки в карманах толстовки. Его взгляд, направленный на Джэхёна, не был безразличным, и это прибавило уверенности. Ну, сколько можно уже тянуть.

\- Я соврал, когда соглашался на то, что мне будет этого достаточно. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты оставался на ночь, чтобы мы вместе завтракали, вместе ездили на работу. Но я не понимал, нужно ли это все тебе. А еще мои друзья предположили, что ты, возможно, встречаешься с, - «этим» Джэхён решил опустить, - Джонни, и, ну, возможно, я немного ревновал.

«Немного ревновал» было явным приуменьшением. 

Марк удивленно приподнял брови, когда услышал про Джонни.  
\- Это даже неловко, что они такое предположили, - Марк прикусил губу, словно сдерживая улыбку. – Джонни мой кузен и мы, конечно, близки, но не настолько.

Джэхёну в срочном порядке нужно перестать общаться со своими друзьями, которые своими предположениями превратили его в нервный комок разъедающих эмоций. Он почувствовал себя глупо. Но так бывает, когда умалчиваешь и прячешь все чувства внутри себя. 

\- Давай договоримся не рассказывать об этом Джонни, иначе он будет издеваться над нами всю оставшуюся жизнь, - попросил Марк, легко рассмеявшись. Пришла очередь Джэхёна удивляться, и Марк, вздохнув, объяснил. – Я всегда хотел остаться, просто ты никогда не предлагал. Но я ведь сам виноват, выразившись однозначно. И мне стыдно, что я приревновал тебя к другу. Но когда я увидел его так близко, первое, о чем я подумал, почему вы вообще расстались. Это же преступление против красоты.

Марк, смутившись своего признания, взъерошил волосы, а потом прошелся ладонью по лицу, словно словив фейспалм. Джэхён понимал. Это всего лишь слова, их не сложно проговорить, но они так крепко сомнениями держались за грудную клетку, что, проговаривая их спустя время, казалось, будто выдираешь их с мясом и кровью.  
\- Уверен, что, когда вы познакомитесь ближе, ты понравишься Тэну больше, чем я. Юта и Доён уже перешли в твои ряды.  
\- Это значит, что при разводе я заберу всех твоих друзей?  
Джэхёну надоело, что между ними до сих пор так много пустого пространства. Он сделал шаг, притягивая Марка к себе.  
\- Мы можем оттянуть момент с разводом?  
\- Можем, - Марк улыбнулся.

Когда они приехали в квартиру, верхушка солнечного диска плыла над горизонтом и с минуты на минуту должна была вспыхнуть последним огненным всплеском. Марк всегда задерживался у окна в такие моменты. Джэхён рассматривал его силуэт и думал, что его закаты уже неделю как пресекало зеленой вспышкой света. В его жизни появилось что-то необыкновенно красивое и особенное. И это явление не было только оптическим. Джэхён мог почувствовать его пульс, прижавшись губами к шее Марка. 

_«В легенде говорилось, что тот, кто хоть раз увидит этот луч, никогда не ошибется ни в своих чувствах, ни в чувствах другого»._


End file.
